Hazey future Warm Present
by Hecoand
Summary: Quick one shot of Haze and Hugo's life after Torna if it all went nicely. Contain characters names from my novelization, A clouded War. But no OC.


"And this conclude this meeting about the situation of Gormott. i thank every single one of you who made it here today. you are dismissed."

The soft voice of the current reigning emperor of Mor Ardain resonated theses words in the fancy meeting room, with his much taller brother, High prince Alstair, nodding next to him. Engar, The minister of defense grumbled something, leaving in a huff while the minister of finance, Coiny, nodded and bowed, wishing Hugo a good day. The short emperor sighed as he got up, Alstair getting up as well, as Haze entered the meeting room with a tea pincher and three cups.

"Hugo? Alstair? is the meeting over? i… don't want to come in uninvited like last time."

She spoke softly, her long white dress softly brushing against the palace's flooring, her golden ornaments still on her head. her arms were also hidden in white sleeves, but without being overly puffy or tight. Hugo nodded at the blade as walked up to her, a tired but genuine smile on his face.

"It is over indeed Haze. i know it's annoying for you to wait outside bu-"

Her finger soon was placed on his lips, shutting up the Ardainian emperor for a bit as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Don't apologise for my selfishness your Majesty. as… as a empress, i should attend to theses meetings. but your advisors and ministers eyes can't lie. They don't like the idea of a blade empress. Probably due to making it impossible to get heirs.."

The mahogany haired blade sighed, with Hugo looking down at his feet in stress. It was true that his decision to marry Haze was one which wielded many controversies.

"Lady Haze. Please don't worry yourself." Alstair walked up to the couple, giving the empress a formal bow, followed by messing with his younger brother's hair with a smile and taking the tray of drinks off the blade's hands.

"I have the solution to this already. i spoke with the senate and promised that, when i find a woman that i love and desire to become my companion in life, the first child we harbor will be the heir to the throne of Mor Ardain. Sadly, i could not persuade them to take your place as emperor Huggles… i mean! Y-Your highness!"

Haze raised an eyebrow as she wondered why her brother in law was quick to change formalities, and she turned her head to see her husband's face tinted red.

"Altair… i am not seven anymore! would you stop calling me that?"

The short emperor said with a twitching eye, with Altair just chuckling it off. He then looked at the door and softly moved towards it.

"O-oh! look at the time! i should...er… feed the armus! Yes that. Have fun you two!"

Right after he said theses words, the prince ran off like a volf, his long red coat with silver ornaments bouncing and floating softly behind him as he soon was out of view of the royal couple, the sound of the tea cups and pincher dangerously wobbling in the corridor until the sound was gone, leaving Hugo grumbling a bit with Haze giggling at his side.

"So... Huggles huh?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face, Hugo turning to face her with wide eyes.

"Oh no… not you as well Haze!"

He was blushing crimson, while the blade's giggles only grew stronger at his reaction, putting her two hands on her mouth in a triangle shape to hide her lips whom where curved upwards.

"I find it cute. And…''

Haze's cheeks reddened a bit, before she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and embraced him in a soft hug, one of her hand caressing his blue hair, while the other was busy holding his shoulder.

"I don't mind giving you hugs. You are my emperor. if anything, i can bring comfort. i am kind of an expert at making people smile."

She spoke softly, Hugo not saying anything but mumbling in the blade's dress, right under chest. his arms did wrap up to her shoulders after a bit and he looked up at her golden eyes with a smile.

"Your presence alone makes my duty as emperor so much easier."

He said with a smile, his eyebrows arching up in confusion when his wife responded with a giggle, followed by her taking off her golden ornament on her forehead, and putting it on his own. Hugo said nothing, and took off his ear clip resembling a golden feather, and tried to put it on her own ear… to no avail due to her height. Haze just giggled, but Hugo mumbled, and softly broke the hug.

"Let's go in the throne room for a second." he said, Haze nodding and following her love down the hallway to the center.

Once arrived, Hugo put himself on one knee, moving his arms towards the imperial throne.

"If her majesty would sit down on her throne."

Haze blushed and giggled, finding his short stature and the way her ornament dangled from his head adorable.

"How could i refuse? I accept your offer Milord." She replied, and made her way to the Throne, sitting down in it gently, her white dress flowing down the red and golden seat flawlessly. Hugo soon followed and stopped in front of her.

"Hopefully you don't mind my actions…" Before she could ask what he meant, she saw her loved one put his hand on the left handle, jumping on it with a small hop so that he sat on it, his shoes not sullying Haze's regal dress. Just then, he managed to put the ear clip on her ear, smiling with his a little tilt to the left, the tiny jewels of Haze's gift upon his forehead tingling side to side a bit.

"Hugo…" She blushed, as he leaned closer to her, wrapping his arm around the back of her head with one, while is other hand caressed her cheeks.

"Haze… i love you. Bless be Lora for giving me an overdrive protocol."

He murmured in her ear. Overwhelmed with happiness, Haze headbutt herself onto his torso, as he was now standing slightly taller thanks to sitting on the edge of the throne. the unexpected blow to his torso made the emperor wobble a bit on his unusual seat, but his wife quickly slide her arms up his back to keep him steady.

"I love you too Hugo. Our future may be uncertain but… i trust you will lead me down of joy."

No more words were added, as the couple shared their hug intimately, with Hugo sliding his hand on Haze's long hair and on her soft cheek, while she nuzzled on his torso, the couple standing in this position for long, enjoying their present fully.


End file.
